Randomness with: Wuya
by Eclipse Rose
Summary: Wuya sees Jack without his makeup on... How will she react? Really random, out of characterness


**Randomness with: Wuya**

And so, Wuya walked (floated) through the corridors of the Spicer residence. She was REALLY bored, and she wanted to blow something up. Something, anything!

Little she didn't know, her resolution would change the history of humanity... forever.

And so, Wuya kept walking and decided her next move.

"Let's go annoy Jack!"

And so, she went to annoy poor little Evil Boy Genius, and future governor of the world. How funny.

She opened the door (how?) and peeked inside, half-expecting to see the boy sleeping over a blueprint. However, what she saw was completely different.

"W-Wuya?"

No way.

"Jack!?"

And that's how it began.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wuya? What are you-?" Chase Young looked at the really happy woman assaulting the boy genius room. "Are you a pervert?"

The witch stopped her assault immediately, staring at Chase in shock.

"You... have... never... seen Jack without his mask?" She started hyperventilating, thinking of how the world of the warrior would change if he Saw.

"Eh?"

And so, Wuya, evil Heylin witch, screamed in terror.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To say Jack was tired was an understatement. His schedule for the day was:

College Lecture on Robotics and Psychology (by Jack Spicer): 08:30 AM - 10:15 AM

College Lecture on Biotechnology (by Jack Spicer): 10:30 AM – 12:15 PM

Lunch with his Editor and Publisher on his new book: 01:00 PM – 03:00 PM

Appointment: Dermatologist: 03:30 PM – 05:00 PM

Attempt to get a new Wu: 05:15 PM – 07:45 PM

Worldwide Aired Harp Concert (again, Jack Spicer): 08:00 PM – 09:45 PM

Dinner with Mother: 10:00 PM – 11:30 PM

Yep, being an EVIL boy genius was hard. So, when he arrived home (the basement!) after his elegant dinner (he hated those suits) with his mother, he showered (fell asleep while on it), dressed in his BLACK pyjamas (Goth kid, remember?) and went to bed... Really late. He so needed a new life...

So, he didn't notice the evil grin from a certain perv- woman named Wuya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"JACK!" Wuya, in a really out of character moment, glomped Jack.

Said Jack was still mind sleeping, while choosing his (BLACK) attire for another oh so busy genius-boy day.

"Mo'ni'" The harpist closed his eyes and fell asleep standing.

"C'mon! C'mon! You have to get dressed!"

Jack got to the bathroom with the woman's cheering and dragging his feet. After the door was locked, chaos began.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uh? And my clothes?" A now awake Jack stared at his bed, where he had left his BLACK clothes for his oh so busy genius-boy day. He went to his HUGE and BLACK wardrobe again and saw it was empty. "I sense the madness coming..."

He put on the only thing that had been left, not really caring it was a black kimono with pink cherry blossoms. His mother dressed him in really random clothes all the time, and Wuya had gotten a liking for it too, so he was used to it.

He then proceed to make his usual steps to be happy for the day after his hair had been washed. He took off the towel off his white and slightly long (it was wet) and silky hair and began looking for his hair dye.

From some shady place in the room, pervert Wuya let out a mad chuckle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A girly scream woke up a random defence robot, who immediately ran to his Master's room.

"Master? What's wrong?" Jack wasn't a renowned scientist specialized in robotics and artificial intelligence for nothing.

"M-M-MY HAIR DYE!" Jack was sitting in the floor, crying. The robot was sure the tattoos would fade because of the tears. "IT'S GONE! MY DEAR SPECIAL MADE RED HAIR DYE!"

If robots could sweat drop...

Jack went back to Evil Master-mode he only used while at home.

"YOU! GO GET ME MORE HAIR DYE!" He yelled and pointed at the robot madly, stood up and began searching for his make-up. Nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

Wuya looked at Evil Master-mode Jack, because he looked too sexy like that, and everybody knows that.

She took pictures.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The defence robot (let's call him DR) checked the house, everywhere, soon finding a sack full of make-up, sun block and hair dye. He decided he didn't want to die, and left it where it was.

And so, DR went back to his master's room and told him.

"There's no hair dye left in the house, master."

That was the end of DR. An arrow pierced his main power supply with expertise, and he was gone.

"I CURSE YOU, WORLD! I CURSE YOU!"

And so, Jack Spicer, in all his evil boy genius glory minus red hair, make-up (the marks were tattoos, what does he need make-up for? ...fake sun tanning?) and sun block, left his house to get whoever had stolen his life... still in Evil Master-mode.

Wuya took more pictures.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chase Young was currently trying to talk Omi into the DARK side again, when a sudden scream broke his EVIL concentration.

"CHASE YOUNG! YOU SON OF-" Here, there was something that sounded like 'Language, Jack' from Wuya. "GIVE BACK MY THINGS!"

The Xiaolin Monks, Chase and Katnappe looked at Jack and Wuya, who were flying to them using a flying skateboard and magic. Jack landed next to Chase and continued ranting.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY HAIR DYE! MY MAKE-UP! MY SUN BLOCK! HOW DARE YOU! IF I DIE, IT WILL ALL BE YOUR FAULT!"

Chase, and everyone in presence except the photograph Wuya, couldn't respond. They had seen many shocking things, like Chase feeding a stray kitten, Omi kicking said kitten and Wuya being sugar-high, but THIS wasn't expected. They could only stare at the ranting Jack, still dressed in his effeminate kimono, his white hair wet and tied in a short ponytail. He was hitting Chase's chest with his fist, like a boy throwing a tantrum.

Wuya took more photos. It wasn't everyday you saw Evil Master Jack Spicer hitting Evil Lord Chase Young over beauty care products.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Half and hout of ranting Jack, speechless Xiaolin + Heylin and photograph Wuya, Chase gave his answer. Slow, ain't he?

"...That was Wuya."

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T STOP HER! YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE SO! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME? I'M GOING TO DIE!" True enough, his skin was showing the first symptoms of sun burn.

He backed away and took out his bow from somewhere (ever noticed evil people take thing out of nowhere?). He put and arrow on the string and shot and Wuya's camera, who immediately ducked (Wuya, not the camera).

"JACKY! Don't attack my camera! We want to show the world your cute self!" She glomped him, miraculously evading the arrows.

"DIE!" And so, Evil Master Jack Spicer stabbed Evil Witch Wuya with a metal arrow.

Of course, being our main character, she never got hit.

The Xiaolin monks and Katnappe finally snapped out of trance. Kimiko and the cat girl sneaked up to Jack and glomped him.

"KYAAAA! JACK! SOOOO CUTE!"

Add Wuya into the mix, and you get Three Fangirls.

Chase decided he couldn't win against that, and cried because he was no longer the most amazing guy in the series.

AND! That's how Jack conquered the world! Thanks to Wuya and her mad skills to hide the beauty care products, Jack's looks were publicly seen, and everybody fangirled/boyed over him. They would do anything he asked, and give him anything he wanted.

Nice, ain't it?

The END!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, what do you think?" Kimiko closed her book and left it aside.

"Spicer? Conquering the world?" Clay and Raimundo tried hard not to laugh... And failed.

"..." Omi kept silent, thinking that, if looks could conquer the world, Jack Spicer could (and would, seeing as he is an Evil Master behind the stupid façade) easily control them all.

Somewhere, in the Spicer residence, Wuya and Chase laughed madly at the scene at the Xiaolin temple (hidden camera, anyone?). Chase, being the silk-lover he was, was currently brushing a sleepy Jack's long white hair.

Jack smiled.

Maybe getting his beauty care products blown up wasn't so bad, after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Words: 1337

Yap, really random and OOC. Whatever, I had nothing better to do and I was bored. And this idea just popped into my mind. Jack the albino Evil Master...

Why does he use a bow? Because only pure and concentrated people can use bows. xD In Japan it's used for moral and spiritual development.

BUT HE'S EVIL! I don't care, I love him glomps Jack Oh, And Lord holds a lower range than Master in my speech, so Jacky is better than Chase! TAKE THAT!

My grammar sucks --

...Where does Kimiko's tale begin? Don't ask, I'm guessing... somewhere.

Good night/day, whatever...

-Eclipse Rose

(Please review, it will make me happy!)


End file.
